


you get my feet, i get your hands

by everythinghappensforareason17



Category: Booksmart (2019), House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hands, Sexual Frustration, Shoes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: "You get my feet, Duncan...and I get your sexy hands."
Relationships: Gigi (Booksmart)/Duncan Shepherd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	you get my feet, i get your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> _  
>  **You know what this is, my dear! Don't deny it haha *wink wink nudge nudge***   
>  _
> 
> _  
> **I hope you enjoy!**  
> _

_This is what hell must be like!_ Duncan thought as his wife slipped her feet into another pair of Louis Vuittons...her pretty little toes peeking out of the front opening of them. 

She tested and wiggled them, trying to get comfortable...and Duncan barely smothered a groan. 

Gigi always did seem to prefer the open toe to any other style of high heel...and it was probably because she knew it drove him absolutely wild to see her feet displayed so beautifully in such fine footwear. Plus, bless his heart, but his dear and loving wife never claimed to be anything other than a fucking _tease_ when he met and later married her.

Gigi loved getting under his skin…setting him aflame and enthralling him to her. He didn't mind her games, not at all...it was almost sinless the way in which she played this familiar one between them.

There really wasn't a sexy way to try on shoes...but by god, his lady somehow did it, made him melt and breath hard...and she did it _well_.

Duncan scooted closer, biting his lip as Gigi began taking off a pair of shoes to try another on and--

"Maybe you wanna get to helping me with taking these off...instead of staring and reaching out to me from far away like a creeper?" Gigi asked, turning to him with a brow raised. 

Duncan tried snatching his hand back like he had put it over hot coals, when he realized he'd started to stretch them out to _caress_ _her freaking feet_...but she caught it, pressing soft kiss to the palm. 

He closed his eyes and blushed, embarrassed and sexually frustrated. _They were in the middle of the fucking mall!_

"Gigi…" He warned, not wanting to get into this here and now-- _and without their big California king bed to spread her out across so he can savour his time devouring her._

"Duncan…" she teased back, leaning into his space as she sliding his trembling hand up her thigh onto her bare hip...and Duncan felt himself inhaling sharply. _She had not worn any panties!_

She tittered lightly at his inhale, biting his earlobe playfully. "You get my feet, Duncan...and I _get_ your sexy hands." 

His vision nearly whited out. "We're going home... _now!"_ He growled. 

Gigi tsked, pushing his hand away. "Not before you buy me my new shoes you promised me last time we came into this store." 

Duncan didn't even try to stifle his groan this time. 

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> _[This gif is what inspired this...enjoy it!](https://media1.tenor.com/images/460fef83c3e1baa59d9be88f48366e2f/tenor.gif?itemid=9673980) _


End file.
